


Pixel

by fade2red



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade2red/pseuds/fade2red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy fic with a bit of crack set after season 5 cause we know Root survived and she and Shaw are shacking up trying to be all domestic and stuff.  Root finds a cat, she wants to keep it, Shaw says no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pixel

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to get done in time for International Cat Day but one day late don't matter. The cats won't mind... I hope

Shaw was getting restless. Root went out to pick up dinner over an hour ago and she still hadn’t returned. That wasn’t like her. Even though Shaw knew her girlfriend was unpredictable, she also knew Root didn’t mess around with Shaw’s dinner. It was something they had both come to an understanding about during their short cohabitation.

Sighing, Shaw got out her guns and cleaning kit. Might as well stay busy. She was halfway through cleaning her favorite piece when she heard the key in the lock and a muffled “Hey, baby!” from the other side of the door.

“About damned time,” Shaw said moving to the door to grab the bag of Chinese food Root was holding. “Hey, yourself,” She leaned in to give Root a swift peck on the lips. “I’m starving.”

“Sorry, sweetie,” Root replied. “I got a little sidetracked.”

Shaw was already unpacking their dinner. “Oh yeah, what happened?” She asked around a mouthful of steamed dumpling. Bear appeared at Shaw’s side looking for his usual handout. He started toward Root to greet her but stopped short and whined as he backed into Shaw’s legs.

“What the hell?” Shaw asked looking from Bear to Root. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed a bulge in Root’s zipped up leather jacket. “Hey, what’s in there?” She asked reaching over to tug on the zipper. She jumped back as a tiny furry head poked it’s way through the top of the jacket. “Meow!” 

“This is what sidetracked me,” Root unzipped the jacket and cradled the tiny ball of fluff. “He was lost and trapped under a dumpster so I helped him out.”

Shaw dropped her chopsticks. “You brought home a cat?!”

“Sameen, look at him!” Root put on her best puppy dog face. “He’s so helpless and tiny. I couldn’t leave him on the street.” She sat on the couch and the tiny kitten perched himself in in her lap staring at Shaw with big blue eyes. “Meow!” he squeaked again.

“Okay, so we’ll take him to the animal shelter,” Shaw said. She picked up her Szechuan chicken and began shoveling it into her mouth. 

Root pouted. “Really? I was hoping we could keep him.” She scratched the kitten’s fluffy white head and it began purring loudly. “Pixel’s a sweet kitty.”

“Pixel!?! You’ve already named him?” Shaw stared at her girlfriend in disbelief. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Something told her this was going to be a tough argument to win. 

“Yes, he’s white with blue eyes,” Root explained. “Like the cat in the Hein-”

“Heinlein novels,” Shaw interrupted. “Yeah, yeah the cat who walks through walls.” She rolled her eyes and chewed angrily.

Root’s eyes lit up. “Sweetie, just when I think you couldn’t get hotter, I find out you’re a Heinlein fan.”

Shaw snorted. “I’ve read it. Doesn’t mean I’m a fan. Besides, that’s no reason to keep that little beast. Look at that long hair. He’ll grow up into a walking hair ball. It’ll be on everything and most of our clothes are black. Of all the animals why this one?”

“Well, you know I have a thing for tiny, adorable, Persians,” Root smirked.

“That’s racist,” Shaw huffed, blushing a bit. She gestured to the guns on the table. “Don’t make me shoot him... or you.

“It’s not racist, it’s descriptive,” Root replied as she dangled a piece of string in front of the kitten. “Stop blustering, I know you wouldn’t hurt either of us.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Shaw groused.

Bear slowly made his way over to the couch and sniffed the tiny cat. Pixel hissed and swatted lightly at Bear’s nose. The dog yelped and retreated to sit at Shaw’s feet. She gave him a bite of chicken and patted him on the head. “Don’t worry boy. He’s not staying.”

“C’mon, sweetie, please?” Root pleaded. “Wook at his tiny wittle paws.” She held up the kitten showing off said paws. Bear cautiously made his way back over to the couch. “Hey, Bear,” Root crooned softly holding the tiny cat and letting Bear sniff him. “See he won’t hurt you. He just has to get used to you.” Bear sniffed, licked Root’s hand, and began to wag his tail. 

“Traitor,” Shaw huffed. “No more chicken for you.” She glared at the dog, then Root and shook her head. 

Root continued to play with the kitten as Bear curled up by the couch. They all looked over at Shaw.

Though she felt outnumbered, Shaw didn’t want to back down. “What if I’m allergic to cats?” she asked stubbornly.

Root frowned. “Then I guess we take him to the animal shelter.” She cuddled the kitten. “He’ll have to stay the night though, they’re closed now.” 

“Okay, well, figure out something to keep him from crapping all over the loft tonight and we’ll take him first thing in the morning,” Shaw said and turned her attention to finishing off her dinner. “You should eat, too.”

“No, I’m good,” Root replied softly. “I’ll figure out something for the cat. C’mon, Pixel.” She rose from the couch and disappeared behind the screen she’d insisted on putting up to separate the living area from the bedroom. Bear tagged along behind her, leaving Shaw alone with her dinner and her thoughts.

Shaw felt she was right, they didn’t need another pet, especially one that was so helpless. Now that The Machine was back online who knew where it’d be sending them or for how long. Bear was useful, dependable, and low maintenance. Plus, he could easily tag along on missions if needed. Even though she felt no was the right call, it made her feel weird. Weren’t relationships about compromise? Was this a compromise? Hell, she didn’t know. Root did know going into this that she sucked at relationships, yet Root didn’t ask for much.

“Dammit,” Shaw swore under her breath. She followed Root into the bedroom where she found the taller woman lying on the bed curled up with the kitten beside her and Bear at her feet. Shaw could tell Root had been crying. Goddammit. Why did emotions have to be so difficult? “This is kind of a big deal to you, huh?”

“No, not really,” Root replied. “It’s just a silly childish thing. I always wanted a cat and my mom kept promising but it never happened.” Root gave Shaw a small smile. “When I saw this little fellow, I thought maybe I was meant to find him.” She shook her head and laughed. “Crazy I know.”

“Nah, that’s probably one of the least crazy things you’ve ever done,” Shaw grinned. She slid onto the bed next to Root. Reaching out tentatively, she scratched the kitten’s chin, he immediately started purring. “You just surprised me that’s all. I don’t know why it pissed me off.”

“It’s okay,” Root replied. “I should have asked and not tried to ambush you. I’m sorry.”

Something in Shaw broke, she couldn’t take it when Root was all soft like this. It was just too, damned much. She could feel her heart melting. Hell, she could feel something, not like with the rest of the world. With Root things were different. Complicated as hell, but different, and in spite of it all, Root never asked for Shaw to change or be anything other than what she was. Root loved her for being her. How could she deny this one request, even though she knew she would regret it later. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have acted like that. I just felt backed into a corner.”

“Ah, I think you answered your own question, that’s why it pissed you off, you felt trapped,” Root said. “I didn’t mean it like that, Sameen. I promise. I wouldn’t ever trap you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Shaw felt suddenly self conscious. Root always seemed to know more about her than she knew about herself. “So, I guess we better get to the pet store before it closes.”

A bright smile crept across Root’s face. “Sameen, does this mean?”

Shaw sighed, how could she say no to that face. “Yes, we can keep him.” She gave her girlfriend a quick kiss then rolled off the bed. “C’mon, let’s go before I change my mind.”

“Thank you!” Root jumped up and hugged Shaw tightly and began smothering her with kisses. “Thank you, so much.”

“All right, all right,” Shaw said pushing Root gently away. “You’re welcome.” She retrieved the laundry basket from the corner. “Here put him in this while we’re gone so he won’t hide.”

Root did as she was told, folding up a towel for the kitten to snuggle into. She gave the kitten a kiss on the nose as she placed him in the basket. “Bear, you keep watch,” she said authoritatively. Bear perked up his ears and wagged. Clearly, he was on board.

Shaw sighed and pulled on her jacket. “I’m going to regret this.”

“No, you won’t.” Root said twining their fingers together. “You’re going to love it.”

“We’ll see,”

Three weeks later, when Root caught Shaw using the laser from her sniper rifle as a cat toy, leading Pixel on a merry chase around the loft, Shaw still gruffly denied loving it. Deep down though, Shaw had to admit the little ball of fluff was cute but fierce just like the chick who rescued him and maybe, just maybe Pixel had stolen a piece of her heart too.


End file.
